What Would You Do?
by JennyLynn87
Summary: After seven years apart, Ichigo and Rukia are reunited, but with a little twist. AU and characters are very OOC. They're meant to be. It's part of the story.


What Would You Do?

*A/N: Here's my first attempt at a Bleach fic. I know I've been away for a while and I will get back to Fifteen Years Later. So much has gone on, but I'm back now and I'll be getting back to that story probably tomorrow or the next day. I'm not sure when the update for that will be, but I will get it done. Anyway, I've been a HUGE Bleach fan since the series first premiered on Adult Swim and this just popped into my head one day. You know how those plot bunnies are. They stay until you get them down. Well, enough of my ramblings. On to the story!*

*Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The only thing close to it that I own is my shirt that has Kon on it. :'(. I wish I could own it though. I'd be rich. Oh and I also don't own the song What Would You Do by City High which this story was based off of.*

Ichigo clapped Renji on the back. "Man, I think tonight will go down in history as one of your best parties."

Renji chuckled. "I know. Isn't it great?"

"Ye-" Ichigo trailed off as he caught sight of a very familiar brunette. "I'll talk to you later, man."

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled after him, but he never stopped.

He approached one of the strippers Renji had hired for the night. "R-Rukia? Rukia Kuchiki?"

She looked at him. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"Rukia! It's me, Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. We went to high school together."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my god. Ichigo!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him with all her might.

"Oh, Rukia! It's really you." He pulled back to look at her. He took her hand. "Come with me outside where it's not so crowded."

Ichigo led her outside and away from the music and people. "Rukia, what are you doing here? You just up and disappeared during junior year of high school. Why are you in there dancing for cash? I guess a whole lots changed since I've seen you last."

"You tell me. What would you do if your son was at home, crying all along on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry? The only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money. His daddy's gone somewhere smoking rock now or in and outta lock down. I ain't got a job now. So for you this is just a good time, but for me this is what I call life. So tell me, Ichigo, what would you do?"

"You ain't the only one with a baby so that's no excuse to be living all crazy."

Rukia looked at him very seriously. "Ichigo, every day I wake up hoping to die. I know about pain. The reason I disappeared in high school is cause Hisana and I ran away so Byakuya couldn't rape us. Before I was twenty, I had been through more shit than you can relate to. So tell me, what would you have done?"

"You wanna know what I would have done? I would have let go of the excuses. I would want my child to go through what I went through. If my mom could do it, I know you can, Rukia."

"You don't think I've tried all that, Ichigo? I've applied at countless places. Nobody wants to hire a single mother. As soon as they find out about Kou then I lose any chance I had at being hired." Rukia's voice was slowly rising in volume.

Ichigo placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders. "Calm down, Rukia. Where are you living at?" Rukia told him and his jaw dropped. "Are you crazy? That's no place for a child or even you. That's it. Take me to your apartment."

"I can't. I need the money Renji is paying me tonight."

"Too bad." He took her hand. "Take me there now."

Rukia and Ichigo left Renji's party and she led him to her apartment in the Rukongai District, the slums of Karakura. When she opened the door, a small figure ran at her. She gently clasped him to her. She straightened with him in her arms.

"Ichigo, this is Kou. Kou, this is Ichigo. He's a friend of mine from many years ago."

Ichigo held out his hand to the five-year-old. "Hi, Kou. I hope you're taking good care of your mom. She's very special."

"Y-Yes, sir." The little boy shook Ichigo's hand.

Rukia sat him down. "Sweetie, can you go in your room for me so I can talk to Ichigo?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Rukia looked at the man standing in her living room as Kou ran off to this room. "What is this all about?"

"Rukia, you were my best friend all throughout school, up until you left. I can't have you and your son living here."

"This is all I can afford."

"I want you to pack all of you and Kou's stuff. The stuff you need. You two are coming to live with me."

"Ichigo, no. I can't let you do that."

He put his hands on her cheeks and looked at her. "Rukia, I already lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again."

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart. No get packing while I make a phone call."

While Rukia packed their belongings, Ichigo called home.

"Hello?"

"Yuzu, it's me."

"Ichigo!"

"Yea. Is Dad there? I need to talk to him."

"Sure." She laid the phone down and went and grabbed their father.

"Ichigo, my boy, what can I help you with?"

"We're going to be having some guests stay with us for a while, Dad. I'll explain it all later. I just figured I'd let you know."

"Is everything alright, Ichigo?"

"It will be, Dad."

Ichigo hung up just as Rukia walked out with her and Kou's stuff. Kou was following behind her. "Are you ready, Rukia?"

"Yes. This is it."

Ichigo looked sadly at the measly suitcase and bag that held the two's belongings. He grabbed the items while Rukia gathered Kou in her arms. He led them outside to his car. He put their items in the trunk and Rukia settled her son into the backseat. The two adults climbed into the front.

"Has he eaten today?"

"No."

"Alright."

He pulled into a nearby McDonalds. The three went inside and Ichigo got food for the two. After the food arrived, Ichigo sat sipping his coffee while they hungrily ate. "Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

He glanced at Kou, who sat munching happily on his chicken nuggets. "When was the last time you two had any real food?"

She lowered her eyes in shame. "It's been a few days."

"Where's his father at?"

"Probably in jail again. He's never seen Kou so I really don't know, nor do I care."

He gently covered her hand with his. "You won't ever have to worry again."

Rukia felt her eyes fill with tears. "Thank you, Ichigo."

After they finished their food, they continued on their way. Ichigo pulled up in front of the house and Rukia's eyes widened in recognition.

"This is-"

"Yea. Sorry about this, but I had no choice. You know he'll take care of you."

"You said we'd be staying with you?"

"You are. The old goat won't let me leave."

They climbed out of the car and Rukia gathered the sleeping Kou into her arms. Ichigo opened the door and caught Isshin before he could make a sound. He pointed at Kou in Rukia's arms.

"Go put him in my room." She nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

Isshin looked at his only son. "Rukia's the guest? What's going on, Ichigo?"

"I think it's best if Rukia explains. I don't even know the full story."

Rukia made her reappearance. Tears sprang to Yuzu's eyes when she saw her. "Rukia!" She flung her arms around Rukia.

Rukia hugged her. "Long time no see, Yuzu."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia turned away from Yuzu. "Isshin Kurosaki."

Isshin held his arms out and Rukia flew into them. "Welcome home."

"I'm back."

He looked down at her. "Where have you been for seven years?"

Rukia sighed and pulled away from Isshin. "It's a long story."

"We have time."

Rukia sat down on the couch with Ichigo next to her. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her to rest against his side. "Where to begin?"

Isshin sat in the chair by them. "Start at the beginning."

Yuzu disappeared into the kitchen to make tea as Rukia took a deep breath. "You know all about my home life. Well right around the time junior year of high school started, it started to get worse. Byakuya started to get more violent towards me and even started to get that way towards Hisana. About the time Christmas came around, we couldn't handle it. He-he raped Hisana and tried to rape me. We ran away. We ended up in Kyoto. Hisana couldn't find a job. We struggled until Kaien came along. He was so sweet and took care of us. Hisana didn't have to work. On my seventeenth birthday, Kaien raped me. A few months later, I found out I was pregnant with Kou. It was then that Hisana found out the truth about Kaien. He wasn't who we thought he was. He was part of a gang and a drug dealer. He got arrested for my rape and Hisana ended up stripping to make ends meet. I ended up dropping out of school. Kou was born on October 31. Around the time of Kou's first birthday, Hisana got really sick. She passed away on my twentieth birthday. After her death, I took Kou and came back here. Since then I've struggled to provide for him, even going as far as stripping."

Tears were streaming down her face. Ichigo hugged her lightly. She smiled up at him through her tears.

Isshin sighed. "Why didn't you come here, Rukia?"

"I was too embarrassed. I didn't think you guys would want to see me."

Isshin walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Rukia, you are a part of this family and have been since you were five. This will always be home to you and our door will always be open to you."

Rukia hugged him. "Thank you, Isshin. You don't know how much this means to me."

He gently hugged her to him. "You're welcome, my dear."

A small sniff made Rukia pull away from the older man. Yuzu stood in the doorway with a tray in her hands. Rukia smiled at her and held her hand out to the younger girl. Yuzu placed the tray on a nearby table and joined her brother and Rukia on the couch. Rukia wrapped her arm around her while Ichigo took her free hand in his.

"M-Mommy?"

Rukia looked behind her and smiled. "Kou! Come here, sweetie."

Kou ran to Rukia, just as she let go of Yuzu and Ichigo, and throws himself onto her lap. She gently hugs him to her. He buries his face in her chest.

"Kou, there are some people I want you to meet." She smooth's his hair back from his face as he looks up at her. She smiles gently at him. "You already met Ichigo."

Kou looked at the man next to his mother. "H-Hi, Mr. Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed and slid his arm around Rukia's back. "Just call me Ichigo, buddy."

Kou blushed and lowered his head. "Okay, Ichigo."

Rukia flashed her friend a smile. "This is one of his sisters, Yuzu. His other sister's name is Karin."

Yuzu smiled at the little boy. "Hi, Kou. If you want anything special to eat, I'm the one to tell."

"Hi, Miss Yuzu."

"And this is Ichigo's father, Isshin. He can be loud and obnoxious, but that's just the way he is."

"Hi there, Kou. You look just like your mom. I'll teach you how to fight so you can be big and strong when you grow up to defend your mom."

Ichigo snorted. "You're not teaching him the way you did me. I'll pummel you if you even try it."

"Hi, Mr. Isshin."

"No need to be so formal. Call me Isshin or even Grandpa."

Kou's eyes widened. He looked at his mom. "C-Can I, Momma?"

Rukia looked at Isshin with a soft expression. "Of course you can, my love."

"Well, well, well. Rukia Kuchiki returns."

Rukia looked up and a grin broke out on her face. She stood and placed Kou in her seat. She crossed the room and wrapped the young woman in a hug. "Karin! It's so good to see you."

"Rukia." She wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Rukia pulled away and went back to the couch. She settled back in between Ichigo and Yuzu with Kou on her lap. "Kou, this is Karin, Ichigo's other sister. Karin, this is Kou, my son."

Karin's eyes widened in shock. They briefly glanced at Ichigo before settling on the little boy who looked just like Rukia. "Hi, Kou."

"Hi, Miss Karin."

She laughed lightly. "Just Karin."

The little family sat around catching up for a few hours. Around nine, Rukia excused herself to put Kou to bed in the guest room.

After she left, Karin occupied her vacated seat.

"So, Ichigo, how's it feel to have Rukia back?"

Ichigo glared at his sister while his dad and Yuzu watched on in amusement. "Shut up, Karin."

"I'm just saying it must be nice to have the love of your life come back into your life with another man's son."

Ichigo shut his eyes in pain. "Knock it off, Karin. You don't know what it's like."

Karin narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, really? I don't know what it's like? I don't know how it is to see the one you love happy with someone else? Cause I didn't just watch the man I've been in love with since high school marry someone else. So don't tell me I don't know what it's like." Karin's hands were shaking.

"W-What's going on here?" Rukia stood there looking from a very upset Karin to Ichigo who had a pained expression on his face.

"Nothing." Karin stood up and went upstairs. Soon everyone followed.

Ichigo lay in his bed tossing and turning. It was around midnight and he couldn't sleep. He climbed out of bed and went to go check on Rukia. Noticing that she wasn't in her room, he knew where she'd be. Ichigo went back into his room and climbed out his window onto the room. Sure enough, there sat Rukia gazing out over Karakura wrapped in a throw.

"Hey."

Her head turned and she saw Ichigo standing there. "Hey."

Ichigo walked over and sat down next to her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. You?"

"Nah."

"It just feels so weird to be back in this house, back in that bed. What happened earlier with you and Karin?"

He sighed and laid back with his hands behind his head. "She was upset over something that happened last week."

"What?"

"You remember Toshiro Hitsuguya?"

"Yeah. He was in my class."

"He got married."

"So why was she upset over it?"

"Karin used to date him. She's been madly in love with him. They were planning their life together, were talking about getting married after high school and everything. They dated up until Karin's senior year."

"So what happened?"

"He met his wife. Her name is Momo Hinamori. She's everything Karin's not. Toshiro fell for her and fell hard. He broke up with Karin a month after she graduated. He and Momo got engaged a year ago and married last week. He invited all of us. It killed Karin to watch him marry Momo."

"Oh. I understand what that's like. Well, not the marrying part, but seeing the person you're in love with with someone else."

"Kaien?"

She gave him a sour look. "OH, hell no."

"Then who?"

"Promise you won't be mad or upset?"

"Yeah."

Rukia turned her face from him so he wouldn't see the blush on her face. "You."

Ichigo looked at her. "What?"

"I was in love with you for years. You remember when you started dating Orihime and I stopped talking to you for three months?"

"Yeah. I always wondered why."

"It broke my heart to see you with her. I was in love with you but couldn't bring myself to tell you for fear you would reject me and it would ruin our friendship."

Ichigo's laughter filled the air and Rukia looked over at him, confused.

"What the hell is so funny, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sat up and pulled her to him. "I wish you would have told me. I was in love with you, too. The only reason I dated Orihime was cause I didn't think you felt the same way."

Rukia looked at him, shock written all over her face. "What?"

"Why do you think I couldn't allow you to continue living in Rukongai? I'm still in love with you, Rukia. That's what part of me and Karin's argument was about tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"When you disappeared, I was heartbroken. I had been planning to tell you how I felt on New Year's Eve. My dad was trying to figure out why I was so upset and I told him everything. Karin overheard me saying I was in love with you. Tonight she asked me how it felt to have the love of my life come back into my life with another man's son. It caused me to tell her that she didn't know what it was like and she went off."

"Oh, Ichigo. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain by leaving without telling you. And by the way, I still love you, too."

Rukia leaned into his side. He rested his arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and felt his lips against her hair.

"I love you, Rukia, so much."

"I love you, too, Ichigo, so much."

She tilted her head back to look at him. He cupped her cheek as his lips descended upon hers. He lightly kissed her.

Rukia kissed him with all the love and passion she could muster. They broke apart when the need for air became too much. She smiled at him then laid her head back onto his shoulder. They stayed there, cuddled together, until dawn broke over the horizon.

Ichigo helped Rukia to her feet and through the window of his room. He walked her to the guest room, fingers intertwined. He kissed her once more outside the room.

"Welcome home, Rukia."

"I'm back."

*How'd I do? Criticism is appreciated but don't be mean. I'm know I'm not that good with grammar. Leave a review please. It makes me wanna write more cause I love pleasing my readers. Click the button. Go on. Click it. Click it. CLICK IT! Thanks. ^_^ *


End file.
